Tengamos una cita
by kana-asuki
Summary: Iggi  Tengamos una cita- hablo feliz el americano- what?- alzo la ceja el mencionado- una cita de prueba, quiero que me enseñes a como comportarme... ya que el hero tiene cita! EUxUK


Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, lo único es la historia sin fin de lucros.

_**Advertencia**_: pareja Hombre X Hombre.

- _**Aclaración: **_La verdad no he tenido tiempo para escribir, la sala donde estoy hay puros hombres y no me arriesgare a escribir con ellos a lado mío, la ironía aquí es que ellos me inspiraron para este One-shot…

_**Pareja:**_ Estados Unidos X Inglaterra

* * *

><p>Iggi ~- Canturreo la voz alegre del americano acercándose al mencionado- ¡Tengamos una cita!- espeto con su tono infantil e inocente, el mayor que tomaba tranquilamente su té lo escupió al oír lo último- What?- el menor hizo un mohín con sus labios y on voz melosa hablo- Come on Iggi, yo nunca he salido con alguien- el mayor alzo una sega y sarcásticamente contesto- ¿y eso a mí que me importa?- soltó ácidamente causando un puchero en el menor- pero yo quiero saber cómo comportarme en una cita- agacho su mirado y comenzó a chocar sus dedos infantilmente, tal y cual lo hacía cuando era un niño- ¡Por que el gran héroe tendrá una cita! Y no quiere quedar mal…- lo último lo dijo en voz baja- Además ¿No se supone que fuiste mi tutor? Debiste haberme enseñado eso- el americano sonrió al terminar de hablar y ver como las facciones del mayor iban cambiando radicalmente mientras hablaba- está bien- suspiro resignado, y es que con lo último el menor aseguro la ayuda del Británico.<p>

El día de la supuesta cita de practica había llegado y nuestro querido ingles se encontraba en su recamara con muchos trajes acomodados en su cama- ¡Git! Es solo una cita de práctica ¿Por qué me tardo tanto en elegir que ponerme?- se decía una y otra vez el inglés sin decidir que combinación ponerse- Mon ami ¿Por qué tan preocupado?- hablo la molesta, para el inglés, voz francesa- ¿No era hoy tu cita con él come hamburguesas?- el británico se ruborizo ante esto y giro la cabeza- el traje negro con la corbata verde te quedan de maravilla- le sonrió no pervertida mente a su amigo- Gracias Frog- fue lo único que contesto el menor presente antes de irse corriendo a cambiar al baño.

Por otro lado el americano se miraba al espejo satisfecho con lo que veía, si el ego americano- Tony estoy nervioso- le sonrió a su fiel amigo de otro planeta- ¡oh mira la hora!- salió rápidamente de su habitación tomando su billetera, las llaves de su carro y un pequeño ramo de rosas- ¡deséame Suerte!- se despidió de su amigo quien solo asintió feliz por su amigo.

Inglaterra miraba molesto al Francés que aún seguía en su casa- Frog ya vete- le miro molesto- No Arthie ~ quiero ver desde el principio este hecho insólito- sonrió aún más cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, el francés salió rápidamente por la puerta dándole una tarjeta a Alfred en el camino- Iggi ~- hablo melosamente al momento de verlo- te ves muy bien- le hablo galantemente al momento de entregarle las rosas al mayor, logrando un desconcierto y a la vez un gran sonrojo- No tenías que molestarte- se dio rápidamente la vuelta el mayor para dejas las rosas en un jarrón- Dime Iggi ¿Qué tal voy?- pregunto emocionado, el mayor sonrió tiernamente ante esto- nada mal Alfred, nada mal- ambos salieron de la casa y se subieron al auto del menor rumbo a un restaurant de comida Francesa, si Francia les regalo una recepción.

Una vez llegaron al lugar el menor haciendo gala de los buenos modales impuestos por el inglés corrió a abrirle la puerta y tenderle su mano para ayudarlo a salir- Vaya Alfred me sorprendes, pero no es necesario que hagas esto conmigo- hizo ademan de rechazar la mano del menor, pero este tomo su mano y la beso seductoramente- Iggi recuerda que esto es como si fuera una verdadera cita- le hablo bromista, el inglés ante esto solo se sonrojo aún más y dirigió su mirada a otra parte.

Una vez adentro del local, una alegre mesera les llevo a un lugar aparte, donde solo estaban ellos solos- me sorprendes Alfred, de verdad te comportas bien- le hablo mientras terminaba de dar su orden- que esperabas del héroe Hahaha ~- también dio su orden y la mesera se retiró- No seas tan egocéntrico, eso no está bien visto en la primera cita- tomo un poco de vino de su copa- habla de cosas más triviales, algo sobe como estuvo su día o cosas así- el menor lo miro curioso y sonrió energéticamente- y supuestamente ¿Qué me contestarían a esa pregunta?- le miró fijamente, el inglés solo se unido en sus hombros- no sé, ya depende que tipo de chica sea, aun que de seguro no dirán la verdad- el menor lo miro curioso y entusiasmado mientras lentamente iba acercando sus manos a las del mayor disimuladamente- ¿Por qué lo dices?- el mayor miro para arriba como reflexionando- No sé, supongo que tuvieron un día excelente, aunque en las primeras citas todos es lo contrario- vio como el menor no le apartaba la vista y no daba señales de opinar- bueno, si es alguien que en verdad les guste, supongo que pasarían horas arreglándose…- el menor lo miro con un brillo especial en los ojos- y buscando la ropa adecuada ¿no?- el mayor asintió con un leve sonrojo al recordar que el paso lo mismo en esa mañana- sabes Iggi, hoy me la pase horas eligiendo que ponerme ¿no deberías alagarme?- le guiño un ojo sonrojando al menor- no debería ser al revés- hablo entrecortado por la vergüenza, el menor rio estrepitosamente- Tienes razón yo soy el "Hombre" en esta relación- termino de acercar sus manos a las del mayor y las apretó tiernamente- Iggi luces hermoso el día de hoy- la atmosfera se tornó un poco romántica y bochornosa.

Pero el lindo momento no duro para siempre ya que un camarero entro estrepitosamente al lugar donde se encontraban- _Bonjour _– Ambas naciones miraron al recién llegado con molestia- Frog ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto enojado el mayor soltando rápidamente las manos del menor, el cual bufo molesto- Oh Mon Ami yo solo soy un simple mesero- le guiño un ojo coquetamente- Dime Amérique ¿Quién es tu apuesto compañero?- volvió a guiñarle el ojo al inglés que lo miro molesto- Francia como si no lo supieras- hablo enojado por la actitud del francés- oh ~ no había notado lo apuesto que se veía Angleterre con ese traje, No te importa que lo invite a una cita real- ahora le guiño un ojo al menor- si quieres puedes vernos y así aprender más rápido- se acercó seductoramente al británico le hablo al oído- Oh mon ami ¿Por qué no dejan esa farsa y se van a una cita de verdad? O mejor aún ¿Por qué no se van a un hotel a demostrarse el Amour que se tienen desde hace años?- el inglés se sonrojo ante esto y miro molesto a su acompañante- Vamos _chers_ yo sé que tú quieres- hablo lo suficientemente alto ahora para que el menor los escuchara, el cual miraba la escena atentamente antes de explotar de celos.

El estadounidense apretaba fuertemente sus manos intentando controlar sus ansias de matar al francés quien seguía descaradamente insinuándosele a Su Británico cejon- ¿No se supone que ya le eres fiel a Matthew?- le hablo al oído el inglés, lo cual aumento el aura asesina del menor- oh Mon amour ~ - hablo soñadoramente y abrazo al inglés al recordar a su amor- es tan lindo y tan bello ah ~- el americano arto, por fin, de esto se levantó bruscamente- ¡con un demonio Francis deja de una maldita vez Iggi!- golpeo fuertemente la mesa- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para arruinar las citas de los demás?- seguía exaltado el americano- ¡Ahora lárgate no ves lo difícil que fue engañar a Inglaterra para que acepara esta tonta cita de prueba!- el menor estaba rojo de la furia, mientras los dos mayores lo miraban impresionados- América ¿Qué quisiste decir?- lo miro enojado, él mencionado por un momento se sintió apenado ante la verdad que grito pero al segundo volvió a enojarse- ¡No lo ves! ¡TODO fue una mentira, solo quería tener una maldita cena contigo y el francés ese lo arruino!- miro de mala forma al mencionado- ¡quiero una cita de verdad contigo!- cerro los ojos sonrojados, el inglés impresionado ante esto solo se sonrojo- Alfred… eres malo en las citas- sonrió tiernamente- la próxima vez solo pídemelo sin rodeos- se levantó lentamente mientras corría al francés- anda se un caballero y llévame a mi casa- el rubio menor se alegró ante esto y salió saltando detrás del inglés golpeando a Francia en el camino.

Tomo la mano del inglés y le dio un rápido beso- I love you- le guiño un ojo haciendo enrojecer al mayor- Idiot… me too.

* * *

><p>Acabe, espero y les guste.<p>

Sinceramente no he tenido tiempo de traspasar, y ahora estoy en una sala donde hay puros hombres XD

Pero hoy hicieron algo bien inspirador (al sentido yaoi).

Es que son bien chistosos xD y pues hoy un amigo se fue a los lockers por sus cosas y después le siguió uno y empezó "hey no te quiero con chupetones… luego tu mamá me echa la culpa" XD o agarraron un cuaderno e hicieron como que se dieron un beso xD hay me carcajee.

Bueno ya casi termino el siguiente capítulo de "La hermana de Alfred y Matthew".


End file.
